


He Doesn't Love you...

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, past Dick Grayson/Catalina Flores - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Not really."He Will Shatter You (And You'd Let Him, Wouldn't You) PART TWO!!!Dick is trapped at the hands of Grant Wilson and fears that the young man might be darker than his father.Which is saying something.CHECK TAGS!!!!!!





	He Doesn't Love you...

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part two of "He Will Shatter You"
> 
> PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS!!!!

Dick screamed, the sound dying off into a choked whimper when he recieved a brutal punch to the gut.

“Do you know how long it’s been?” Grant asked cheerfully from where he lounged in a chair nearby, watching his muscle for hire beat the ever loving shit out of Dick where the acrobat was restrained to a chair, wrists tied tightly to the armrests, ankles strapped to the legs.

Dick’s chest burned and he was pretty sure at least three of his ribs were cracked or broken.

“No, Grant, I don’t,” he rasped. “I’m in a room with no windows, no light, and the only thing I’ve been subjected to has been pain. So please, enlighten me. How long have I been here?”

“Three days,” Grant said gleefully. “You want to know something else? Dad called me today.”

Dick shook his head. “So?” he asked breathlessly.

“He asked if I knew where you were,” Grant said. “That day I took you? I told dad I was having lunch with you.”

“Why would you do that?” Dick asked, watching Grant warily as the other stood and stalked towards him. “You gave him positive confirmation on who was with me when I vanished.”

“I told him you went home.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dick declared. “Slade’s smart. You were the last person to see me which means he’s coming to get you.”

“He’s not coming!” Grant shouted, leaning into Dick’s personal space, gripping Dick’s wrists so hard, the bones seemed to grind together. “He’s not. See, he told me something interesting. He said he keeps a tracker on you all the time.”

“Exactly,” Dick said, even as he mentally tried to figure out where the hell Slade could keep a tracker on him. “He’s tracking me.”

“But he can’t find you,” Grant whispered. “If I destroy the tracker.”

“And you know where the tracker is?” Dick asked, flexing his fingers.

Grant grinned. “I do,” he confirmed. “It’s...right…”

“Oh,” Dick whispered as Grant easily slipped his wedding/engagement ring - blue and orange gems, intertwined with a silver band - off of his finger.

“Aw, poor Dickie,” Grant mocked, holding the ring in his hand as he took a few steps back. “I bet you thought he really loved you, too.”

“What are you talking about?” Dick snapped.

“Oh, you really didn’t know,” Grant murmured, all the joking gone from his tone, replaced with pure, genuine pity. “You’re really in love with him.”

“Yes,” Dick replied. “He’s my husband.”

Grant hummed. “Dad used to want you to be his Renegade, right? His apprentice?”

“So.”

“So how do you know he stopped wanting that?” Grant asked softly.

“What are you saying?” Dick demanded.

“He’s learned how you work, Dick,” Grant replied. “He knows you feed off of emotion. So he’s drawn you in. He’s got you legally married, now. You’re living together in Bludhaven where the cops don’t give a damn about domestic abuse.”

“Slade doesn’t abuse me.”

“You’re missing the point,” Grant hissed. “He’s slowly pushing you until you’re in love enough that you’ll do anything he says.”

“So you’re saying he’s tricking me into becoming Renegade?”

“He’s conditioning you,” Grant corrected. “You’ve killed, haven’t you?”

Dick’s eyes went wide. “How do you know about that?”

“I know everything.”

“It was an accident,” Dick said quietly.

“And how do you feel when dad kills?”

Dick swallowed thickly. “He...kills people who deserve it.”

Grant shook his head. “That’s not what I asked. I asked how you feel.”

“I…”

“You condone it now,” Grant guessed with a grin. “You’re perfectly okay with him killing.”

“So what?”

“That means it’s worked,” Grant replied. “Give him a few more months and he’ll have brainwashed you into his perfect little Renegade.”

“Shut up!” Dick shouted.

Grant hummed, passing Dick’s wedding ring over to the muscle. “Break it,” Grant ordered.

“What?” Dick whispered, all anger fading out of him as he watched the muscle carry the ring over to the table, placing it down before picking up a hammer. “No. No, no, no, Grant please.”

“It’s alright,” Grant said, walking over to cup Dick’s face in his hand as the muscle brought the hammer down, shattering the ring on impact. “He can’t track us now. He’s brainwashed you to love him, but I promise, I can protect you.”

“Grant,” Dick pleaded, looking up at Grant and trying not to cry in fear. “Just let me go. I’m not brainwashed.”

“That’s what Rosie said too,” Grant said softly. “But it’s alright. I can help.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Dick whispered as the muscle came over, hammer still in hand.

“First, I’m going to have to do something a little painful,” Grant replied, brushing Dick’s hair - greasy and soaked with sweat - from the acrobat’s forehead. “To make sure you can’t fight me.”

“Grant.” Dick’s breathing had begun to speed up when the muscle flattened Dick’s hand to the armrest of the chair, raising the hammer. “Grant, I’m begging you, don’t do this.”

“It’ll only hurt for a second,” Grant told him as the muscle brought the hammer down.

Dick’s screams of agony echoed through the room for several seconds after he lost consciousness.

 

………….

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

 

Dick flinched violently, eyes glazed over and broken hands clutched to his chest.

He could still feel Grant’s hands on him.

He shivered when Grant stepped into his line of sight, pulling a sheet over Dick’s naked form.

“You’re trembling,” Grant murmured. “I know. Dad had you conditioned, didn’t he?”

“You...I didn’t want that,” Dick whispered. “I-I want-”

“Shh, shh,” Grant soothed, stroking a hand through Dick’s hair and ignoring how the acrobat’s shaking picked up. “It’s okay. I know, I know. For all dad claims not to be a rapist, you’ve probably never been willing to get in bed with him. It’s just the brainwashing that’s made you think you did. Just like how the brainwashing made you think you loved him when you really didn't.”

Tears dripped down Dick’s face and he couldn’t help but whimper when Grant brushed them away.

“You’re bleeding,” Grant said quietly. “I told you not to fight. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I didn’t want to be touched,” Dick snapped weakly, voice hoarse and barely audible from screaming. “I want to go home.”

“And you will,” Grant promised. “But we have to get rid of dad’s brainwashing first.”

“Raping me and torturing me isn’t going to get rid of brainwashing that’s not there,” Dick told him weakly as Grant got up and slipped out of Dick’s line of sight. Dick could hear that he was still in the room, but he was too weak to roll over. “It’s going to create brainwashing, though.”

“Dick,” Grant said firmly, returning to Dick’s line of sight to roll the acrobat onto his back. That just about stopped Dick’s breath in his lungs because  _ fuck, fuck, fuck. NO!!  _ Dick squeezed his eyes closed, forcing himself to take measured breaths and NOT think about  _ her _ .

“Dick?” Grant prompted when he noted Dick’s eyes were closed.

“What?” Dick snapped, voice strained.

Grant sighed. “I’m trying to help you,” he murmured as he cleaned the blood from between Dick’s legs before helping the acrobat into a pair of pajamas.

At the first touch between his legs though, Dick was gone. Falling and drowning in his memories and nightmares, body shaking violently. The only thing that brought him back was sudden, stabbing pain through his broken hands.

He cried out hoarsely, weakly trying to pull away as Grant carefully worked to immobilize his hands.

“We’ll move on to session two tomorrow,” Grant told him, adjusting Dick so the acrobat was propped up against the headboard of the large bed with a mound of pillows behind him, keeping pressure off of his ribs and - more importantly - keeping him off his back. “I know it’s scary now, but I promise we’ll break dad’s influence. We shattered the ring, shattered the tracker in it. He can’t find us now.”

Grant placed a hand on Dick’s cheek, stroking his thumb over Dick’s skin in what Dick assumed the other thought was a comforting move.

“He won’t ever find you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to start writing the third and final part, but probably won't upload until tomorrow.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below!!


End file.
